Among conventional examples of a wireless-based train control system, there is one disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. According to this Patent Literature 1, whether or not a train is approaching a point (handover point) where the train actually performs a switching operation on the ground side wireless transmission apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as “handover”) is determined on the ground side in order to prevent a train control apparatus performing mobile communication from getting into a communication blackout due to the switching operation when the communicating train is moving. If the train is determined to be approaching a handover point, ground control apparatuses previously reserve a wireless channel for use in performing communication with a ground side wireless transmission apparatus for the train to communicate with the next.